zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bboydude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zone of the Enders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Celvice Klein page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) It's nice to see another Z.O.E. fan updating the site. Thanks for your detailed edits so far. That aside, do you think Nohman's project is spelled "Aumaan" or "Aumann"? TriNiSette (talk) 00:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll take care of that. You're interested in Zone of the Enders too? How did you come to this site? (It needs a lot of renovation, but there are no mods to do so, and the Japanese site is marked for deletion, despite having the corresponding icons we could use for the English site.) TriNiSette (talk) 09:27, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's the Japanese site: http://ja.zoneoftheenders.wikia.com/wiki/ZONE_OF_THE_ENDERS_Wiki zoneoftheenders.org seems to be our next best bet. It provides a good amount of introductory knowledge, but little to none of the encyclopediac documentation that a wiki demands (that being said, it's a really good site). Huh, so you're interested in Sci-fi. I personally have been getting interested in the Sci-fi genre as of late. I'm wondering if I should start watching the 80's Gundam to get a feel for some of its origins, though I've taken some interest in the genre since reading some Isaac Asimov novels. It took me a while to get the title of this game series, actually. All I remembered from my childhood was a Nintendo Power issue featuring The Fist of Mars, with Cage and Testament. Ultimately, I searched it up last semester and arrived at this dilapidated Wikia. I'm sick of editing grammatical issues though, and concern myself more with coding these days. That being said, I may need to maintain my coding blog later, which stores a few templates for things such as character boxes, infoboxes, and navigation boxes. The fine details in specific series is what makes the series so beautiful, and perhaps, somewhat widely read. In the end, though what really involved me with Wikia is my OCD; I couldn't bear to see informative sites bear even the slightest of grammatical errors (though I got sick of that eventually due to coding interest). TriNiSette (talk) 10:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) And that's why we're called as editors here, so that we could patch it up. There's a certain satisfaction to be gained in simply being able to produce this kind of stuff, even if it may not be of much use. Granted, the instruction manual quality is what attracts some degree of interest to the series to begin with. It doesn't spoil much of the storyline, and lets you enjoy it as much as you like. Wikia, though, is mostly information documentation, and we thus get back to the motion of sharing our knowledge where people look for it. I'm assuming ZOE.org has most of them, but I don't blame them. There might be forums there as well, which I'll be on the lookout for once I search the site more. TriNiSette (talk) 06:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well said. There's a certain satisfaction to be had in just getting things right. Thanks for the congrats. I won't let you down. For your help on the text (you can take care of the text on most of the sections; I'll deal with the coding, unless you'd rather deal with the coding), I'll promote you to admin as well. It makes working the pages easier, by the way. TriNiSette (talk) 02:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) As of this moment, most of the major articles should be sufficiently taken care of. Start with the characters pages and then go on to the Orbital Frame pages and LEV pages. Feel free to use the navigation boxes to help you edit the list. Again, thanks! TriNiSette (talk) 22:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC)